


Light In The Dark

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is a light in the dark for Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In The Dark

Tommy stumbled into the dark living room of his house and cursed as he stubbed his toe on a footstool. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and suddenly the lights were flicked on. Vince stood on the bottom step, hand still on the light switch, looking amused.

“Hi.” Tommy smiled sheepishly up at him.

“Hi yourself.” Vince snickered.

“What time is it?” Tommy asked, kicking his shoes off by the door. 

“Ten after eight.” Vince replied, watching Tommy move about the room.

“It gets so dark so early now.” Tommy grumbled, kissing Vince lightly as he lead them up the stairs to their room, leaving the lights on.

“Yeah, you don't like it much, do you?” Vince asked, smiling gently at his pouting lover.

“No. I don't like the dark. You know that.” Tommy muttered, still pouting at Vince.

“Well, let's get to bed, I'm tired and I'd imagine you are too, after being out with Nikki all day.” Vince said as Tommy stripped down to his boxers.

Both of them slid into the bed and Tommy curled up in Vince's arms, letting the blonde stroke his hair.

“I have a secret.” Vince said to the quiet room.

“What's that?” Tommy asked sleepily.

“I don't like the dark either.” Vince said, kissing the top of Tommy's head.

“We can be the light in the dark for each other, as corny as that sounds.” Tommy said, leaning up for a kiss.

Vince returned it and agreed.


End file.
